Integrated imaging has become a research hotspot in the naked eye 3D display field, since it has the advantages of being capable of displaying real-time 3D stereoscopic images with full true color, full-parallax, and so on. The basic principle is using a micro lens array to record the spatial scene to a plastic sheet behind the micro lens array, each micro lens corresponds to an image element on the plastic sheet therebehind, each of the image elements records a part of the spatial scene information, all the image elements constitute an image element array and records a three-dimensional information of the entire spatial scene. According to the principle of reversibility of a light path, if a micro lens array which is the same as the one being used during the recording is placed in front of the image element array, an original three-dimensional spatial scene can be reconstructed in front of the micro lens array.
Since when the light converges (or the reverse of convergent extension), a depth of field of the lens will not be big enough, and a reconstructed image size will be larger than that of an actual object; if textures of the object are more complex, the reconstructed image will appear blurred. Therefore, in the integrated imaging, the depth of field needs to be increased, and since the conventional method to increase the depth of field is achieved by reducing a lens pitch between the lenses, which requires increasing the number of lenses, the production costs are higher, and the implementation process is more complicated.
Thus, it is necessary to provide a three-dimensional integral imaging display device and display system to solve the problems in the conventional art.